The present invention relates to switches. More particularly, although not exclusively, the invention relates to a switch mechanism for use in low-profile slim-line devices such as body weight scales in which the overall height of the device is to be minimised.
Digital body weight scales for example have an ON switch which upon activation delivers electrical power to internal circuitry. An internal microswitch is mechanically activated when a user steps onto the scales and presses a button. Such switch mechanisms are relatively tall and therefore limit the extent to which such body weight scales can be designed with a modern low-profile or slim-line appearance.